This invention relates to engine control systems and a method of programming engine control systems.
One important engine control system is a multiple combustion ignition system for internal combustion engines.
Currently known fuel delivery systems deliver, atomized gas vapor to the cylinder of the engine in such a manner that a single spark from an ignition system often does not completely burn all of the fuel. This is particularly true when the engine is cold or when excess fuel has been delivered to the cylinder due to imperfect fuel delivery systems, sudden acceleration, etc. Once the primary explosion occurs due to the initial spark, the air/gas mixture begins combusting near the spark plug and then spreads throughout the cylinder creating a flame front. Presently known fuel delivery systems do not provide a perfect air/gas mixture in the cylinder, and this imperfect mixture results in uneven burning as the flame front moves throughout the cylinder. As a result some of the air/gas mixture often remains unburned.
Some prior art ignition systems have attempted to deal with this problem by firing a string of uncontrolled sparks in rapid progression during the power stroke of the combustion cycle. This generally does not achieve a fully satisfactory complete combustion of fuel, and also causes excessive spark plug wear.
Other prior art ignition systems have attempted to utilize a multiple ignition system which is based on the timing of the secondary explosions relative to the first explosion. The second explosion and later explosions are based upon the time lapse after the first explosion. This type of timed multiple explosion system is inadequate and is unstable because the second and later explosions will not always occur at the same position of the piston from cycle to cycle. Over a period of several cycles of the engine, the RPM's of the engine are often inconsistent, and the secondary explosions will occur at times corresponding to different positions of the piston within the cylinder.
The effectiveness of a secondary or later explosion depends upon creating that secondary explosion precisely at the desired position of the piston in the cylinder. Such precision is not achieved when the secondary explosion is caused to occur a predetermined time after the first explosion. If the control system is not highly stable and precise the secondary explosion cannot be consistently implemented, then the advantages of having multiple sparks are significantly reduced.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,513,612 issued to McAbee and Campbell teaches a multiple combustion ignition timing system that fires a second explosion relative to a predetermined position of the piston, rather than relative to the amount of time lapse after the first explosion as in the prior art. The '612 patent teaches utilizing a sensor connected to either the cam shaft or the crankshaft for sensing degree positions of the piston and for creating a plurality of trigger signals, each of which correspond to one of the piston's degree positions and leads to at least two sparks to each engine cylinder. While effective, this patent details the method and system of an ignition system that must be specifically designed for each different type of motor it is used for. This system does not have generic components and programmable pieces which are highly configurable for numerous engine control systems.
The prior art development of new ignition timing systems is expensive due to three primary reasons: 1) development costs are high and take time, 2) new circuit development for each ignition costs money and takes time, and 3) ignition curve development for a specific engine is time consuming and expensive.
Therefore, a primary object of the present invention is the provision of an improved engine control system and method for operating same.
A further object of the present invention is a generic mold which can stay the same, circuitry that is standardized and customizable for engine curve development with a user-friendly programming interface.
A further object of the present invention is an engine control system and method that is highly configurable for a variety of different engine types, including: one to multiple cylinders, distributor or distributor less two cycle or four cycle, cylinders that are not regularly offset as in a Harley-Davidson motorcycle with a 45° cylinder offset, etc.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved engine control system and method which causes the sparks to be precisely synchronized with programmed positions of the piston within the cylinder.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an engine control system that has a rotation sensing system which can be mounted either clockwise or counter clockwise on a rotating member of the engine (cam shaft, crankshaft, rotating plate, etc.).
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a sealed enclosure housing protecting the components of the rotation sensing system including a rotor and optical pickup device such that they may be placed in dirty environments.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an engine control system which permits the stepping of the spark advances according to programmed RPM levels.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an engine control system and method that has programmed fall back RPM that eliminates jittering when decelerating through a curve transition point.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an engine control system which permits the independent adjustment of the spark advance at each of the different RPM levels.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an engine control system which permits programming of the on/off ratios for the coil so as to minimize coil heating.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an engine control system which has the ability of utilizing input sensors to select programmed RPM control curves.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a highly stable ignition timing based upon the actual cylinder position rather than upon the passage of time after the first spark.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an engine control system that permits control of systems, such as nitrous oxide feed, transmission shifting, transmission shift lights, fuel injection systems, charging systems, vehicle lighting systems, etc.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an engine control system which utilizes an optical sensor which is highly stable.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an engine control system which is economical to manufacture, durable in use, and efficient in operation.